


Hero

by Mercia



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Diana is Supportive, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, POV Kara Danvers, POV Third Person, falling planes, kara is a little overworked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: In which Diana helps her girlfriend catch her.





	Hero

It's not that Kara's thinks she's having trouble — she's not, she's the girl of  _ steel  _ after all, it's just… she's getting tired. And she's pretty sure her break ends in like fifteen minutes, so she's gonna have to wrap this up pretty soon. But the plane she's just caught out of the sky is  _ heavy _ , and Kara didn't have time for breakfast today, and there's literally no safe place to land the damn thing, at least not in the immediate vicinity. 

She's hovering as low as she can, but National City is full of highrise apartment blocks and glass skyscrapers, so she's forced to drift higher to scan the earth. It's not a great day for this, though it never is, because the air is dense with heavy fog and Kara can hardly see anything. Luckily Kara's eyesight is better than most. Kara grits her teeth and tightens her hold on the plane, even though the fog has made the smooth surface slippier than before. 

Inside the plane, she can hear the flight attendants giving orders and the chaotic anxiety of the passengers on board. And even though there are so many others, above all, she can hear  _ her _ . 

Kara would do her job regardless but it gives her a little more motivation, that she knows her girlfriend is on board, even if she could probably drop the plane right there and she'd still be fine. Her heart sounds louder in her ears than all the others, and her voice is kind and strong, giving reassurance to no doubt some other passenger on board. 

“— don't worry,” Diana is saying, her tone calm and measured, gently comforting. “Supergirl will not let anything happen to us. We will be safe soon, trust me. I believe in her.” 

Kara smiles, the words giving her a burst of energy.

When the plane finally lands, ten minutes later, just outside the city on the flat fields near the highway, and the flight attendants and the emergency services are helping the passengers off board, Diana catches her eye. 

“ _ Hero,”  _ Kara hears her whisper over the wind, eyes sparkling. Which is ironic because Diana is literally  _ Wonder Woman. _

So Kara laughs and shakes her head and mouths back, “ _ No, you.” _ (and that's also kind of ironic because Kara is literally standing there, dressed in her suit, cape and all.)

Diana rolls her eyes fondly, “We both are,” she replies, and it's the way she looks when says it, serious and lovingly and meaningfully — because  _ hero _ is not a word either of them can just throw around —  which makes Kara's heart flutter like she's still in high school. 

“We both are,” Kara agrees, with a nod and a soft smile. 

There's apparently some sort of alien super-villain business going down tonight, according to Alex, so just before Kara takes off again, she says, “See you tonight?”

And Diana grins. “It's a date, Supergirl.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Their date nights totally consist of them beating up villains as badass superhero girlfriends. Everyone is jealous of them. So am I.


End file.
